Draco's Twisted Love Triangle
by startledsunshine
Summary: This fanfic is quality...R&R
1. Torturing Memories

**This is my second fanfic, but the first fanfic that I intend to finish. However, this all relies on you. Review, people!! I don't care if you hate it, just review it! Cheers. smiles cheesily Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in the Harry Potter books. Or any of the locations or.... **_Ok, let's put it this way I don't own much._**

**Chapter 1**

_**Torturing Memories**_

The 16-year-old ran his long fingers through his peroxide hair in annoyance. A look of frustration was plastered on his features. He had just received a letter from his girlfriend, Pansy. The pair had only been together a short while but already he was beginning to feel tied down. Pansy always insisted they do things together, which was fine as long as those things didn't involve going shopping for the latest wizard fashions or reading up on the most romantic restaurants, which it usually did.

_Thank god_ _for the holidays,_ Draco thought. At least for those three sweet months the Malfoy heir could completely forget about the clingy girl he'd stupidly asked out to the last Hogsmeade weekend of term. _Whatever had possessed him to give her his ring!!!_ It was a mistake really, it was their second week second day and twenty-second minute anniversary and he'd forgotten. Pansy being the overly obsessed freak that she was had ordered a singing telegram who stormed into the middle of Potions class to recite her undying love for Draco. Draco shook his head at the memory.

* * *

_It had been a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Draco could think of about three thousand places he's rather be than in the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry about to start double potions. The fact that damned Potter had chosen to sit his big, fat, scarred, black- haired head right in front of him didn't help! 'Now I'll have the privilege of staring at that orphaned freak's dandruff-filled head for the next two hours!' he seethed. His two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle sat beside Draco playfully slugging each other over the head with their cauldrons and Pansy was on his other side. It was a normal start to potions._

_Snape had his usual entrance, lots of shouts and sneers in Harry's direction and the lesson began. The class was making a big-headed tonic, which causes even the humblest of wizards to brag about themselves. _

"_Obviously we won't be testing our concoctions on Potter because I seriously doubt that that head of his can grow any larger," Snape explained while circling the cauldrons where the students were working vigorously. _

_Draco couldn't help but snigger at this comment, "Too true," he agreed, "Too true." Neville Longbottom's potion was acting in quite an alarming manner. It was emitting sparks. This had a great deal to do with Draco dropping fragments of fire stone into Neville's cauldron every time he passed to go to the ingredients storeroom, which was quite often. _

"_Longbottom, another pathetic attempt at a simple potion!" Snape snapped as he dipped his finger into Neville's cauldron. Draco chuckled under his breath. "I do not believe that I..." Snape began, but was cut off by a strange noise from outside the door of the dungeon. Every head in the room turned as huge pink heart with arms, legs and a balding head burst through the door. _

_The heart was singing, dancing and holding a huge pink card and flowers. Quite effortlessly (which is a miracle in itself for a man of that size) the man in the heart suit pranced over to the stunned Draco. 'Oh god...' thought Draco as the heart presented him with the rose and card with a quadruple sized moving photo of Pansy on the front. The smiling heart tooted his harmonica and began singing in a heavy Spanish accent._

_Draco,_

_Oh Sweet Draco,_

_My life is warmer everyday_

_Draco _

_Oh sweet Draco,_

_Being with you is where I'll stay_

_These two weeks, two days and twenty-two minutes,_

_Have been the best I've ever had_

_Draco _

_Oh Sweet Draco_

_If you want to propose you better ask my Dad_

_The room was silent. Jaws dropped like dominos. The shade of red that Malfoy turned put the Weasleys to shame. The only faces in the room that weren't stunned were those of the huge heart and Pansy. Pansy ran across the dungeon floor and threw her arms around Draco's neck. _

"_Oh Sweetie, I hope you liked it," Pansy gushed, hanging off Draco's neck like a toddler. Draco said nothing, he was speechless. Suddenly, laughter erupted from his classmates. Harry was rolling helplessly on the floor, tears of laughter pouring down his cheeks. The man in the heart costume chose then to leave the dungeon. Not before tripping over a cauldron first. Causing everyone, especially Harry to roar with even more laughter. _

"_So, Draco what are you going to give me?" Pansy teased._

* * *

Draco shuddered at the 'oh too recent' memory. In shock, he'd given Pansy his Malfoy crest ring. In a way, just to shut her up. She'd taken it, thinking it was a sign of his love for her.

Draco looked down at the letter written in Pansy's annoyingly neat cursive that he held in his hands. He knew what he would do. He'd meet Pansy in Diagon Alley just as she asked, but there he'd break up with her. Yeah, that's what he'd do. End it before a new school year began. A fresh start.

Determined, Draco picked up his cloak and left Malfoy Manor. Ripping up Pansy's note as he walked in the direction of London.


	2. An IceCream Incident

**Author's Note: **Greetings! Awww...thanks so much to those of you who reviewed the first chapter. You know who you are. I was very excited to see all of those review alerts in my inbox. Remember, keep reviewing and you'll get a new chapter and it only gets better from now on. Happy Reading, StartledSunshine xxoo

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything owned by J.K. Rowling i.e. Characters, Locations etc. _

_However I do own the idea behind this story and a new character, who will _

_soon make an appearance._

* * *

**Previous chapter: (a little reminder)**

Draco has received a letter from Pansy Parkinson, his annoying girlfriend. After reliving one awful memory he decides he has to end their relationship.....

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**An Ice-cream Incident**_

Draco rolled from side to side along with the motion of the Knight Bus. His cheeks were quite an alarming shade of green and his stomach didn't feel much better. The purple bus took a sudden lurch to the right and Draco fell to the floor. Unable to stand up, he was left rolling about as the bus charged through England's countryside.

Draco's rational thinking had been clouded by his determination to follow through with his plan to break up with Pansy. Rather stupidly, he'd walked for half an hour through the forest surrounding Malfoy Manor. The one fact that had escaped his mind was that Malfoy Manor was more than seven hours walk to London. After a solid half hour of walking, Draco remembered.

"Oh, damn!" he said as the thought came to him at the same time he stubbed his toe on a rock. Hopping around for a few seconds, Draco knew that the only thing he could do was call the Knight Bus.

Now, he was rolling around on the bus as it stormed through the countryside. Many other passengers were also on the floor, groaning in agony as limbs hit them in their eyes, mouths or slightly more painful areas. With a terrible bang, the bus lurched again and it was then rolling down the streets of London. With a sudden hit to the brakes, all the passengers slid forward causing the ones who had managed to remain on their seats during the ride to join the others on the floor.

"Diagon Alley!" Ernie called. With shaky legs, Draco pulled his way towards the door and rolled out. The bus vanished in another loud BANG! Feeling rather sick, Draco pulled himself to his feet and stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron. The dimly lit inn was filled with the normal crowd all guzzling their beverages. However, Draco took no notice of them and hurriedly headed out of the back door toward the tall brick wall.

Taking out his wand, the teen tapped the third brick from the left above the dustbin and the wall hurriedly rearranged itself into an arch. Walking through the arch, Draco was suddenly filled with a feeling of dread. _Can I do it?_ He wondered, _Pansy's not all that bad, I mean..._ Draco shook his head with frustration. Of course she was that bad. It was amazing how quick he was to forget the 'anniversary' incident. Reassuring himself that he was doing the right thing, the young Slytherin made his way through the bustling shoppers toward Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour where Pansy had insisted they meet.

The blonde could just make out Pansy's brunette head through the crowd as he made his way towards her. _She looks gorgeous,_ he thought as he stood in front of her umbrella covered table. Pansy looked up and smiled a dazzling smile at her boyfriend. You could practically count the glistening teeth in her mouth. _Why am I breaking up with her? _Draco wondered.

"Dracky! Sweetie! You made it!" She squealed in an unnaturally high pitched voice. _Oh yeah, that's why! _Draco remembered, with a sigh. Pansy was about to jump up to hug Draco, but he motioned for her to remain seated. Pansy's eyes suddenly took on a suspicious look.

"What's going on?" she whined as Draco sat next to her.

He began, "Well...I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," he grasped her hand, "And I don't think that it's really working out the way I hoped."

"What isn't?" Pansy asked obliviously.

"This relationship." Draco stated.

Pansy shook her head in disbelief. "Sorry, what? I thought I just heard you say that our relationship isn't working out the way you hoped," she repeated, "But, I must have heard you wrong."

_Oh, god, _thought Draco, _this is going to be harder than_ I _thought. Trust Pansy to make it more complicated than it has to be. _"No, you heard me right," he said in an annoyed tone.

Pansy spluttered for a minute. "B-b-but I've done everything you've ever asked me too!" she screamed hysterically. Draco winced as curious people turned to look at the couple. "F-f-fine," she stammered. "Have fun alone!" she screamed and threw the rest of her sundae in his face. The brunette stormed off, swinging her hips in quite a dangerous fashion.

Draco felt a serviette being pressed into his hands. "Thanks," he mumbled as he wiped the ice-cream and chocolate sauce off his face. A girl about his age, with long blonde hair with purple streaks took a seat opposite him.

"Your girlfriend has a way with words," the stranger mused, looking in the direction the brunette had retreated.

"Obviously, you weren't eavesdropping well enough." He sneered after wiping the last bit of sauce off his nose. "If you had been you'd have realised she's no longer my girlfriend."

"My mistake." She apologized. "Stay cool, Bro!" she laughed and with that she was gone.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, that's the second chapter....**

**Who's the stranger with the awesome hair? How long will Draco sit at the ice-cream parlour with a stunned expression on his face? And when does Harry come in?**

**Stay tuned and keep reviewing**

**Cheers**


End file.
